


Let Me Kiss It Better

by Castlewood_Bard



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pouting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlewood_Bard/pseuds/Castlewood_Bard
Summary: Geralt gets a minor wound. Jaskier has the perfect cure
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Let Me Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I threw together after my Chemistry papers attacked viscously attacked me :( Enjoy!

“Geralt, would you look over this stanza for me?” Jaskier batted his eyelashes as he handed the Witcher his notebook. “I can’t seem to get the right flow.”

Geralt grunted. “And I can? You never take my suggestions anyway, Jask.”

“Yes but once I know what I don’t want, what I do want falls in my lap,” Jaskier teased.

Geralt sighed and took the book. If he didn’t help now, he’d hear about it soon enough. He began reading the particular stanza that had bested the bard, but needed context. Jaskier always used flowery language when all he had to say was that the monster was ugly. It muddled Geralt’s mind most times. As he flipped a page, his finger ran down the edge. He felt a slight sting and pulled his hand away  quickly .

“Melitele!” He growled.

“What’s wrong?”

“Your book hates me,” Geralt grouched.

“What?” Jaskier let out a small laugh but schooled his expression when he saw Geralt’s scowl.

“Let me see, dear Witcher.”

Geralt glared but extended his hand.

Jaskier turned Geralt’s hand palm up, studying his finger. A thin red line appeared on the tip of the left index finger.

“How will the great Witcher survive this great battle wound?”

Geralt pouted. “It stung. I don’t usually handle paper. And this stuff has those unfinished edges.”

“I know. Here. This will make it better.” Jaskier brought the Witcher’s hand to his lips and pressed them to the scratch. Heat from Jaskier’s breath warmed his finger and squirmed its way into Geralt's stomach. 

Jaskier looked up and patted Geralt’s hand. “There, all better. And I’ve got my next line.

“What!”

Jaskier smirked. “Turns out the great beast is really just a big baby.” He gave Geralt a fond smile as he got up to pack the rest of his things.

The heat that had bloomed in Geralt’s stomach stayed there for the rest of the day. He was quieter than usual and didn’t argue when Jaskier suggested they bed down early at an inn. The fall chill in the air made it even easier to agree.

As he lay with his bard next to him, he pondered over the events of the day (okay, the event of the day, but still). It had been so long since anyone had done something like that for him. He knew it was usually only children who needed comforting, but whatever Jask had done had… helped. 

Geralt blushed thinking about it. He wanted to feel those lips again, but words hated him. He had no idea how to ask Jask to do it again. . It had been so tender. So thoughtful. The Witcher pushed the hope from his mind and fell asleep to swirling thoughts of kisses and care.

They were back on the Path the next day. Everything returned to normal. That is, until Geralt decided to walk next to Jaskier and give Roach a break. They’d been laughing over a joke, and Jaskier wasn’t watching where he was going. He opened his eyes  just in time to walk into a tree branch.

“Ah, gods.” He groaned as he held his face. Geralt halted and stared at him for a minute.

“I'm going to lose my eyesight!”

The Witcher rolled his eyes. Always so dramatic. “Here, let me look at it.”

Jaskier blinked up at him, eye watering but looking no worse for wear.

Geralt would never know where he got the courage to do what he did next. He cupped the bard’s cheeks and leaned in to kiss his eye. The smell of pine and irritation filled his nose. His lips  barely touched as Jaskier’s eye fluttered at the contact. Geralt pulled away, flushing a deep red. 

“That- um- that should help.” He muttered.

Jaskier gaped at him, dumbstruck. 

Geralt walked forward, leaving Jaskier frozen. It would be impossible to explain the grin he felt creeping up his face. This way they could both compose themselves. 

The bard came back to himself and rushed to catch up, brushing his fingers over the spot Geralt had kissed. “Yes, it should.”

They spent a few more days camping before another town appeared on the horizon. 

“Thank Melitele. My nose was going to freeze off.” Jaskier sighed as he quickened his pace. Winter was around the corner, and the evening had grown particularly cold. Geralt's stomach gave a pleasant tug as the bard took his hand and pulled them towards the inviting sight.

They hurried to their room. Geralt lit a fire right away. He didn't want the bard catching cold. Jaskier ran his hands up and down his arms as the room began to warm. Another surge of courage, or  perhaps the simple want to be near his bard, overtook Geralt. He gathered Jaskier in his arms and kissed the tip of his nose. 

“Oh.” The bard breathed. 

“You said you were cold” Geralt smiled  sheepishly , moving to break apart. Jaskier had other ideas, though. He grasped his Witcher by the neck and kissed him  squarely on the lips. 

“Jask!” Geralt let out a muffled gasp. 

The bard moved away and beamed at his friend. “Your lips looked chapped. They were bound to hurt sooner or later. I was healing them…  preemptively .” His cheeks grew pink as he spoke.

“Hm. I don’t think they’re completely healed, you know.”

“Well then, I’d better kiss you again… if I may”

“You may.” The Witcher smiled as happiness spread through his body. This was going to be a fun winter.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
